Joe's Student
|image = File:Galois.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Contabile |aka = - |joindate = 21.07.2008 |firstmafia = Mafia IV |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): , JS, Gleb, Galois First Mafia Game: Mafia IV (Era 1) On MafiaManiac: Yes (as Gleb, Galois) Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since July 2008 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Pirate Mafia Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 19-22 *Heroes Hybrid - replaced *Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection - replaced D6 *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Mafiaholics' Mafia - replaced *Elemental Chaos - replaced *The Battle for Mt Olympus II - replaced Goodie 14-8 *Era 1 BD *#Speed Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Anime Battle Royale - Lost - Survived *Era 2.1 BD *#Pirate Mafia - Won - Survived *#Anime Battle Royale: Bleached - Won - Killed N1 *#Heroes: Season 1 - Won - Survived *#Cruise Ship Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Death Note Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Death Note Mafia: Rematch - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.2 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy - Won - Survived *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Medieval Mafia Prequel - Won - Killed N3 *#VNA Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Soul Eater Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - Won - Survived *#Pirate Mafia II - Lost - Killed D4 *#Dreamweavers - Won - Survived *#Penguin Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Camelot - Lost - Killed N4 *#Chronomafia I - Won - Lynched D3 - U1, Survived - U2 *Era 4.1 BD *#Supernatural 2 - Won - Survived *#Forest Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#High School Mafia - Won - Killed N5 Baddie 2-8 *Era 1 BD *#Mafia IV - Won - Killed N3 by the Sphinx *#M4F14-7 - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 2.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 2.2 BD *#Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Communist Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 4.1 BD *#Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Won - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#UN Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Lost - Killed N1 Indy 0-4 *Era 1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Jumper Mafia - Lost - Wincon failed D3 *Era 4.1 BD *#Ye Olde Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 3-2 *Era 2.1 BD *#Anime Battle Royale: Naruto - Won - Survived *Era 2.2 BD *#The Battle for Mt Olympus - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Chess of the Three Kingdoms - Won - Survived *#Rome - Won - Lynched D1 *#Alchemic Anarchy - Lost - Killed N4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 1